hellblazerfandomcom-20200214-history
City of Demons issue 3
City of Demons #3 E. January 2010) is the third issue of a five-part miniseries. As Doctors Young and Yorke tail Constantine, John unravels the mystery of the rash of brutal murders. Plot summary John's attempts to get the police to investigate the murder he's just witnessed fall on deaf ears as the body has vanished. The police, thinking he's insane, call an ambulance to have him committed and it arrives surprisingly quickly - and contains doctors Yorke and Young. They assure him that the murder was a hallucination and that the headaches he's experiencing are linked to that. Smelling a rat, Constantine kicks the ambulance doors open and flees. After leading them on a chase through suburban back gardens, Constantine arrives at the house of a strange, blood-soaked woman. She appears to be in shock and asks if he's there for 'the recycling'. Sensing something wrong, John enters her house and sees that the kitchen table is covered in knives and blood. Noting a hospital appointment on the fridge, he guesses, correctly, that the woman has received a dose of Nergal's demon blood straight from John's veins. She leads him through to a side room where ten blood-soaked recycling boxes have been stacked. The first one he opens has pieces of the woman's daughter floating in it. John puts a spell on the woman to make her forget what she's done and hopes that the police blame it on drug addicts. Then he gets to work: realising that he needs someone on the inside at St Bartholemew's Hospital, he calls nurse Marie... The pair meet at a secluded park, Constantine having got through to her by pretending to be her fiancé. Constantine tells her that something weird is going on in the hospital, but she already knows, having pieced things together from newspaper reports. John explains about the demon blood - though without the supernatural details - and Marie agrees to help him find the contact information for all of Yorke and Young's patients. thumb|left|Marie does her research Somewhere deep beneath London, Yorke and Young have their 'invisible woman' on a leash, gnawing on a human hipbone. They express surprise that Constantine was capable of seeing her and her actions and decide to send their strongest test subject after him. That test subject turns out to be Jeremiah, the kid who threatened John with a knife in issue one. Jeremiah's at home, getting a sermon from his mother about the dangers of knives. Jeremiah says that he needed a knife because he was scared, but the more he carried it the more it became a part of him. The veins on the side of his head begin to bulge and the knives on the table begin to rise. Suddenly they fly up in the air and begin to stick in Jeremiah while his mother can only watch, trapped by the suddenly animated table. Suddenly Jeremiah stands up, somehow still alive despite his wounds, and begins walking towards his mother. Deranged, he holds her right to him and runs her through with his blades, then glowers and says, 'Father.' thumb|Jeremiah proves hard to kill thanks to John's demonic blood At the hospital, John and Marie - who's carrying a knife and a syringe full of tranquilliser - break into the hospital's filing system. John asks how many people could be infected - 'Five, six?' - and Marie says that with modern science, many more could be at risk. In fact, she guesses that the only reason they've heard about the ones in the news is that they're the 'unstable ones' and that there could be an entire army out there. Just the, Yorke and Young open the door, along with Jeremiah and the 'invisible' woman... Continued in City of Demons issue four. Goofs * All of the newspapers read by Marie are real, except for 'The Daily Teletext'; Teletext is a UK-only TV news service - it's possible that this is a joke, or that Sean Murphy misunderstood the script. Notes * The cover date of this issue is 'E. January' - presumably 'early January', in line with the semimonthly publication of the miniseries. Category:Si Spencer stories